


Winter

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow is no ultimate barrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Remus welcomed the first slow fall as a barrier against the outside world. Christmas was coming as he did not want visitors. It fell dark by mid afternoon and during the storms he was able to imagine that Sirius was in the tropics again, and no bird would have found him anyway. He was able to imagine that rest of the world did not exist.

The world descended on him through the sleet and he had to find them blankets and towels.

"We came despite the weather," Molly said. "Because no one should spend Christmas alone."

And he actually smiled.


End file.
